fanmadepokemonglazedfandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Glazed walkthrough/Section 1
In the Beginning Congratulations! You have made your character, and now you find yourself in a secluded grove of trees. South of you is a person called ???. He takes you back to your universe and you arrive in your bedroom. He promises to explain everything later, but for now, he has to go back to his own universe. Glenwood Town - "Where things begin anew" When you exit your bedroom and descend the flight of stairs, your mom and dad come ou the front door and tell you they are going shopping in Chocco Town. They also tell you Professor Willow had called earlier and had asked for you.'You better head over there right away! It's bad manners to leave someone waiting! I love you! Make sure you stay safe!' Mom and Dad then head out east to Chocco Town. In the middle of town there is a statue of the three Johto Starters: Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. According to the plaque at the base of the statue, they were the three starters in this reigon until Professor Willow imported new ones from the nearby Sinnoh Reigon. South East of this statue is a house containing a couple and their child. If you havent chosen your starter pokemon yet, she shows you what five starters you can choose from, their typings, ability and evolutionary lines. This is very helpful for beginners in this game, or if you just want to refresh your memory. Above this house is Professor Willows Lab, where you will recieve your very first pokemon! In this lab there is a healer which can be helpful for your starter because of the nearby Forest Pass. When you speak to Prof. Willow, he tells you to choose a pokemon from the machine next to him. *Turtwig *Chimchar *Piplup *Shinx *Riolu Congratulations, you can now name your starter pokemon. Upon leaving Professor Willows Laboratory, head east out of the city. The old man sitting on the park bench gives you a heads up that there sounds like there is a commotion up ahead in Forest Pass. A wild Pikachu in a red scarf isn't letting your parents back into Glenwood Town. The Pikachu then wildly attacks you. Easily defeat this Lvl 2 pokemon, and he will flee back towards Glenwood Town. Your parents then congratulate you and give you presents. Your mum gives you a pair of Running Shoes (Hold down 'B' to run fast) and your Dad gives you an exp share. They then trot back home. Continuing south along Forest Pass leads you to a trainer running towards you, trying to find a Pikachu in a red scarf. ??? then reveals himself to be Percy, and introduces you to his partner Cyndaquil. This Lvl 5 will prove a smidge more difficult than the Pikachu, but you can pretty easily steamroll his pokemon. Continue along Forest Pass and you will eventually find yourself in Chocco Town! As soon as you walk in, you can see a Pokecenter which you will most likely need. In the house south of the Pokecenter, the Father in there will either give you TM21 Frustration or TM27 Return if your pokemon dislikes or likes you. However, if your pokemon neither likes or dislikes you, he won't give you anything. Category:Glazed Walkthrough